Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to transfer benches and, more particularly, to a transfer bench adapted to facilitate the movement into and out of an enclosure, such as a bathtub, by persons having limited mobility.
Description of the Related Art
Movement into and out of a wet environment, such as a bathtub, can be difficult for persons having limited mobility. Such movement, for a person with a standard level of mobility, normally requires a minimal amount of effort and care to maintain safety. However, for persons with limited mobility such as invalids, handicapped, disabled, or other persons with conditions that limit the functionality of muscles, the minimal amount of effort and care often precludes the safe use of a bathtub or other wet environment.
Currently known devices that may assist a person upon entry or exit of a wet environment do not adequately protect the safety of the person. For example, the devices may not allow for enclosure of the wet environment, such as by a door or curtain, and thus allow for water to spill beyond the periphery of the wet environment. This can further compromise the safety of the individual.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a device and methods of using same that facilitates the movement into and out of a wet environment while maximizing safety to an individual.